Web of Gotham
by ShawnMorgan
Summary: Gotham has a creepy masked vigilante that sweeps down in the night, terrorising its criminal element. It's a tough job but Gotham needs him. Because Batman is missing. Written by ShawnMorgan, and Jedireaper.
1. Never Joke With Madame Web

Summary:

Gotham has a creepy masked vigilante that sweeps down in the night, terrorising its criminal element. It's a tough job but Gotham needs him. Because Batman is missing.

Chapter 1: Never Joke With Madame Web

Summary:

There are people out there that Spider-Man really shouldn't annoy. He calls most of these people, allies

Chapter Text

Author's note : I'm blending things together from all over their reality to form a story. Due to the sheer amount of retcons DC seems to have gone through recently. I'm also not as informed on DC as I am on Marvel, so I will be relying on the Arkham Games and pre 'New 52' material. (I think!).

This story was conceived before 'The Entangled Web' and they are not directly connected. (My usual writing partner, Jedireaper, insists differently.) You may connect them, or not, at your own discretion. This story does cover the DC verse so an arbitrary retcon out of nowhere wouldn't be setting any precedent would it now? :-)

 **Web of Gotham: A Novella**

 **By ShawnMorgan**

 **Prologue**

 **Gotham City**

"Sir, it looks like a busy night tonight," said Alfred Pennyworth. "The latest updates from Arkham Asylum are that Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, and Mad Hatter are confirmed escapees. Strangely, there does not appear to be any sign of the Joker."

There was a pause that Batman had come to recognise as meaning there was more bad news so he waited for his loyal manservant and friend to finish.

"Not only that, Miss Kyle has informed Commissioner Gordon that she had a near miss with Solomon Grundy."

"Just what Gotham doesn't need." The Dark Knight practically growled the words.

Alfred took it in his stride, "I'm sure Commissioner Gordon will be signaling his agreement shortly."

It showed how long they'd been defending the city, that the words were barely out of his butler's mouth before a silver sphere overlaid by the dark shadow of a bat was projected into the night sky.

"It looks like you were right Alfred."

"Aren't I always, sir."

Batman gave a noncommittal grunt as he propelled himself upwards for a now familiar rendezvous. The cape billowed out smoothly as he rode the damp night air to the roof of the Gotham Police HQ.

* * *

It happened too often for James Gordon to flinch when the gravelly voice sounded behind him. As much as the way Batman appeared and disappeared irritated him, he'd become used to it. The only other two cops that could deal with it anywhere near as well, were the ever cynical Harvey Bullock, and the doggedly persistent Renee Montoya.

Taking his glasses off and cleaning them, James Gordon turned around, pretending to use the light to check them by. He looked over them and straight at his old ally, calmly saying, "Batman."

"Solomon Grundy?" Growled the familiar voice of the vigilante.

Gordon nodded. "Straight to business. Good." He continued on in the same dry tone, "Apparently, Catwoman was interrupted by him before she could perform her civic duty of 'helping a little old lady across the street'."

"I'll retrieve the goods when I find her."

"How about bringing her into _custody_?" Gordon's voice had an edge to it. Batman's uneasy truce with Catwoman, a known felon, irritated the hell out of the veteran cop. It was made all the worse because he understood the reasoning, and by extension the semi necessity she had become. Sighing, he turned to look out over the city he had sworn to protect.

"I'm sorry Jim, but Catwoman isn't a priority." The gravelly voice seemed to come from all around the commissioner. It was weirdly morale boosting to think how often that creepiness was used to terrorise the worst scum of the city.

"Who is?" He asked the question pointedly, but after a few seconds he realised that he was addressing empty air. He grumbled, "Every goddamn time."

* * *

 **New York (Universe 616)**

"I'll splat you like Frogger on the Freeway, insect!" The Garishly clad young man aimed his bulky gauntlets at the red and white spandex clad vigilante that sported the infamous spider motif.

As usual, Spider-Man took issue with the incorrect classification. "You've spent too much time in your parent's basement kid, you need to revise your math skill, It's 'Arachnid'."

Spider-Man casually flipped out of the way of the garishly clad would be supervillain's electronic assault, twisting inhumanly as he did so. " Your turn to tell people about yourself… like your oh-so terrifying villain name."

"It's Gameboy-Man!" The rookie villain declared posing 'menacingly'.

Spider-Man tilted his head, amazed at how someone could ever come up with a name dumber than 'The Human Spider'. "You're not related to Arcade are you?" He had to ask for as much as it was just meant to irritate his opponent, he wouldn't be at all surprised were it true.

"Don't compare me to that loser!"

"Okay, Which loser do you want me to compare you to?"

The youngster ahead of him snarled and adopted what he seemed to think was a menacing pose. Spider-Man made no offensive move but simply snickered. "I see you went to the Shocker school of melodrama!"

"I'll shock you in a minute."

"What? You'll do something competent?"

"How about this ?" The villain threw up his hands and a split second later there was a dramatic increase in the city noise, as crossing signals failed and shop alarms blared into life. With all the chaff coming from the gridlock, Spider-Man was momentarily disorientated.

In his homemade battlesuit, Nicolas Edison smiled as his HUD's scoreboard added a five hundred point defense bonus. ' Stealth Mode enabled: online'. Nicolas turned immediately, enhancing his evasive manoeuvre, gratified that he narrowly avoided the web belatedly flung out in an attempt to ensnare him.

Many new criminals had made the mistake of underestimating the Webhead and as a result, their fledgling careers had come to an abrupt end. Nicolas did not intend to join those ranks. He melted away into the new York day, trusting in his armour's stealth mode.

* * *

Spider-Man shook his head, recentering himself. He was about to swing out in pursuit when a familiar and irritating voice sounded in his head.

'Spider-Man, you have become complacent. Many of your foes have noticed this. How many times has Doctor Octopus upgraded his strategies and come ever closer to defeating you? ' The familiar telepathy of Madame Web conveyed a strong sense of her own irritation.

'Well, you could say he's re-armed himself a lot.' The flippant answer was sent back practically automatically.

'Spider-Man, If you have reached such a stage of nonchalance that you no longer even take me seriously, then a new lesson must be taught. I shalltherefor e teach you that much needed lesson. I shall see you in a week.'

'What?! Hey! I consid- hello? Hello? The voice faded as he felt his senses dull. Not only that but a strange fog was appearing, and through it all the cityscape seemed to be changing.

* * *

 **Gotham City (now incorporating Arkham City)**

The streets of Gotham were clearing rapidly as news of the latest Arkham security breach spread and many of her citizens were hurrying home. Some hardier souls trusted to luck, hoping that that the sheer size of the city would grant them cover. Mostly though It was mostly those without a choice that remained outdoors, such as the destitute and emergency service personnel. High above it, Batman remained an ally to all of them.

For now he perched himself halfway up Wonder Tower, a one time marvel of the city, now apparently derelict after the recent incident with Talia Al Ghul. In the aftermath of all that conflict and its attendant brushfire skirmishers, Wayne Enterprises had bought it from the city, ostensibly due to Bruce Wayne's philanthropy. This had not only spared the city massive costs it, it had allowed Batman to discreetly expand his operations.

Tonight he was operating solo, his preferred way. He could have asked for help but Timothy Drake was on holiday with Stephanie Brown, the two of them repairing their friendship and maybe more, and rest and recuperation was essential for his wards, past, present or former.

He smiled briefly as he recalled the one piece of advice he had given Tim before waving them off. "If Stephanie gets mad at you again, then 'duck', Robin." Both young crime fighters paused in the process of hanging up their capes and looked at him in pure shock.

The smallest of smiles formed on his usually grim visage. _I_ still think that's the kind of remark Adam West would have made in that parody show of his. Rest in peace, Mr. West.

He stored that little story away for retelling to Selina on their next working lunch together, before sitting and poring over newly acquired data. The electronics had been upgraded and buffered as much as they could be for now but the design of the tower leant itself to further atmospheric interference.

The cloud that was forming within the laboratory though was no simple weather phenomenon and years of experience had Batman's hands flicking out a Batarang and aiming it at the materialised face of Felix Faust.

" Faust," Batman growled, hurling his trademark weapon at the magician, knowing that there was no physical presence but simply trying to use the distraction.

Faust only smiled." I'm So pleased you remember me. So much so, I've decided to send you on holiday; permanently." He chanted and the mist in the tower expanded, surrounding the hero within.

As Batman faded away, and an unexpected new arrival materialised at the tower, Felix Faust chuckled. Seizing the opportunity, he swiftly reworked the spell so that it would also distort the memory of anyone who may have witnessed this fortuitous exchange for him.


	2. Familiar Yet Unfamiliar Sights

Summary:

Spider-Man arrived in Arkham city. Being there for ten minutes was enough and now he's in Gotham.

Chapter Two

Spider-Man had little time to react as, he found himself hurtling towards the ground. He twisted desperately as the wind rushed in his ears, trying to regain his mental balance, searching for any hold.

Even with his enhanced reflexes, it was difficult to fight confusion, wind and rain all at once. His younger self would have panicked, probably searching for water below, forgetting that from a height like this, the impact would be dangerous even to him,but he'd learned a lot since then. With his speed, both physical and mental, he was able to spot a vantage point and react instantly.

With a sound that could only be A line of webbing exuded from his famous webshooters, the angle and pressure exerted by the webslinger compensating for all external factors. There was no hesitation even though at this speed, even he could sprain or break his arm. But the webbing found purchase on one of the several struts protruding from this weird metallic tower.

Powerful legs swung out, bringing him back around in a tight arc, before he let go of the webline and somersaulted to his new target. He connected with enough force, that even with superhuman stamina, it was jarring.

My Head's buzzing like Jennifer Lawrence's phone after her latest photo shoot, but it's fading. The immediate danger has passed.

BREAK

In the repurposed office of Doctor Hugo Strange, Barbara Gordon seethed with an unusual amount of anger. Gripping the sides of her wheelchair, the woman known as Oracle ground her teeth. Whoever this creepy figure was, she knew one thing about him. He was the reason Batman was no longer here and she was going to find out why.

In order to achieve that, there was one man she needed to talk to first. Punching in the correct passcode on a laptop designed by Lucius Fox and comparable to any technology use in the main Batcave she made the call

"Good evening Ma'am." The familiar clipped British tones pf Alfred Pennyworth answered her call with a smooth grace.

"Alfred, we have a development. Batman is now officially MIA."

" Explain."

BREAK

On his perch in one of Wonder City's underhangs, the new arrival was trying to make sense of his predicament, with limited success.

Okay I've no idea where I am but this place looks like it's seen better days, and wherever this is, I have no spare clothes, no change and phone. Huh, this is like the old days. No wonder I rarely feel nostalgic about them.

So, what do I need? Shelter. Food. Then once I'm reasonably secure, I need Information. I wonder if this place still has newspapers… sure looks backwards enough.

He looked over the skyline taking in the tallest buildings, their logos and their prominence. After a few minutes he had a mental outline, with this tower at the centre, Wayne Tower in one corner, A Lexcorp building across the city from it. These were far from the only names he could see, others like Falcone or Sionis adorned multiple businesses with Falcone being prominent around the docks of both the city across the water and this dystopian mess.

Methinks I need to go visit this Gotham city. It's about two to three miles away. That bridge should allow good swinging. I'll be across in about five minutes. Wonder how long it would take just running these days? Lessee, proportionate to a spider, so at least eight times faster than your average joe… huh.. I should be able to clock a hundred plus. Huh, That's faster than Cap. When I get home I should run up and tap him on his shoulder and let him know. 'on your left' should do it.'

He put the thought on hold as he launched himself from the tower, flipping from building to building as he made his way to the looming city.

BREAK

Gritting her teeth, Barbara ground out the necessary question. "Are you getting the feed, Alfred?"

"I am. Unfortunately I have nothing that allows me to cause his incarcerationin."

"I thought not but, I take it the most used room is still functional?" there was the slightest hint of humour in her voice as she asked the rhetorical question."

"Madam, Really," Alfred replied with false indignation. "But now that we have him monitored, I would describe him as enhanced. Superior reflexes, speed and strength. Extremely likely to be a metahuman"

"And anyone who can plot a course whilst in mid swing at the speed he is, is a fast thinker."

"What is the Codename of this miscreant to be, then?" Alfred frowned as he said the words. Something was wrong but he couldn't place it. He looked back at the Monitor, deciding it was more than likely this blasted newcomer's fault.

Oracle drummed her fingers over desk, then said, "Manspider." She smiled as she coined the phrase. It might not be possible to take this guy down, as fast as he was but at least she stick the creepy bug with a crappy title. She sighed as she switched to new links, wishing the network here would keep pace with Gotham's.

BREAK

He was cold and wet from his journey over the bridge. It was almost a cliche for it to start raining when he was crossing one. He was pondering his next move when he heard gunfire. Cold, wet and hungry, he headed towards the commotion.

BREAK

The reinforced armoured truck had hit a bad patch of weather and GCPD officer Mark Hale found his brakes unresponsive. The vehicle had pitched, rolling to a stop only after several metres. The police motorcade had been hit by an unknown assailant from above and even as the surviving occupants scattered for cover, the class A prisoner breached his cage.

With a roar of triumph the eleven foot tall form of Waylon Jones, better known as Killer Croc rushed the police. A figure on a rooftop watched the incident unfold, then as deftly as the Bat himself, he slid into the shadows..

BREAK

Rolling to his feet, adrenaline coursing through every bone in his body, Officer Jack Lawson aimed and fired, refusing to take no chances with the oncoming murderer, only to see the telltale glint of ricochets. He turned to retreat, intending to call for reinforcements. He didn't manage a single step before, he was hefted skyward by two scaly arms and heard savage guttural words that he fully expected to be his last..

"And now I break your bones!" KIller Croc tensed, ready to snap this mewling cop in two, but as he did, he found himself empty handed. Lawson was gone.

"Hey ugly!" The call came from above and KIller Croc searched, his eyes settling on some red and blue costume wearing weirdo. "I will suck the marrow from your bones!"

"Aw come on dude, you can do better than that. You really should've had a snappy answer."

"Die !"

Croc threw the nearest thing he could, a small car, at the interloper but even as he let go, his target was moving. He moved towards the car but instead of colliding with it, he seemed to almost pirouette on its bonnet, sending it falling harmlessly back to the ground. even as Croc reached for a manhole cover.

Officer Jack Lawson watched as this all happened in a matter of seconds, from behind the relative safety of his perch, secured behind a gargoyle, three floors up. He could barely keep up as the man in the spider themed costume went to work.

Killer Croc was also nonplussed, which infuriated him. Each time he was about to take out a cop, they'd be yanked to safety. After a second or two, he decided it was time to go the actual source of the problem. Growling, he looked at the weirdo, who was just standing there, staring him down. He charged.

The charge ended with him hitting reinforced gates blocking an alleyway, hearing a weird sound as he felt his legs pulled out from under him.

"Whaddya know, Looks like I caught me an 'Alley' Gater!"

Those police still on the ground just stared, most of them unable to believe this bug like man's flippancy. What was truly amazing though was how well it seemed to be working. Croc was concentrating his efforts on the deceptively fast arrival.

The newcomer stood there now, his arm outstretched, followed by a flattened outstretched palm, his stance defiant. Then he made a gesture, famously used by the martial artist Bruce Lee, which was 'come and get me then.'

Waylon Jones,the eleven foot tall, scaled monstrosity, Killer Croc, was now closer to animal than man, charged again, but this time he was halted by a long thin white line of something. Whatever it was, it was in his eyes, wrapped around his mouth and snagging his arms.

He hit the ground with a thundering crash, and in front of him he saw a lady's fashion store, advertising a half price on fake crocodile shoes and handbags.

"I know we didn't get off on the right foot so I thought I'd give you a family reunion…courtesy of your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!"

Several feet above this surprisingly one sided fight, Jack Lawson committed that comment to memory. Now he had a name he could put in his report.

Back at ground level, Killer Croc roared in response to Spider-Man's quip only to reel from a double handed swing and a back flip that resulted in both feet connecting with his jaw. This time when he went down, he stayed down.

Spider-Man remained tense but when the thug failed to rise he straightened up, Waving at a group of police, he said, "He's all yours, guys."

Police with shotguns and heavy pistols moved in, still wary of the scaly murderer on the ground, and unsure of the creepy vigilante. The air was tense but the an exasperated voice called out, "Hey, Spiderman right? You gonna leave me up here all night or you gonna help me down?"

The hero jerked his head upwards and upon realising that the speaker was the first officer he'd met and had secured three floors u, said "Oy vey."

BREAK

Well, that went better than my first time out, thought the Wallcrawler, satisfied with the reaction he had from law enforcement so far. It had been an understandably awkward exchange between himself and the GCPD. Lawson had cut through the tension when he'd poured a coffee for Spider-Man and thanked him for saving his ass.

The Police needed to get Waylon Jones secured again swiftly, so the question and answer session between officer Lawson and Spider-Man had been short. All he had time to discover was that Wayne Enterprises pretty much owned the city, owned by foolish but well meaning and liked philanthropist, Bruce Wayne.

Then, he'd downed the coffee and devoured the Pastrami wrap that Lawson had gifted him. He hadn't seen the officers pause in surprise at his standing jump up a building in his departure, nor their tired smiles straight afterwards.

Now, he was a few blocks away, pondering his next move when he spotted her. Whoever she was, he was extremely impressed. Not only had he nearly missed her, she'd seen him coming and darted into concealment. A normal human would not have caught her. But alongside the proportionate speed and strength, he had the perceptions of a spider.

He leaped across the wide city road, coming to an easy stop a few feet up the building from the agile woman getting his first proper look. She tensed at his arrival but his Spider-sense barely tickled, letting him know she was currently only thinking defensively. She was clad in a figure hugging bodysuit that served to accentuate her lithe form.

"Hi, I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, hero, vigilante and a good guy with a long list of nutjob enemies!" Pleased to meet you."

The woman relaxed, smilingand replied. "Saying it like that makes it sound like you're standing in for Batman. In that case, I'm Catwoman, jewel thief extraordinaire that helps out now and again so that the Bat doesn't take her into custody. So, want to play with the pussy?"

Spider-Man paused trying desperately to think of an appropriate reply. None of his spider abilities were any use to him at this moment. All he managed was"No thank you."

The woman grinned. "Oh, you're gay. Pity to see all that hunkiness has to go to waste," She purred. "Anyway, Long story short ' Spider-Man . I'm a cat burglar and no, before you say it, I don't go around stealing cats; although that has happened on occasion."

"Must've left you 'feline' quite the sense of satisfaction."

"I'm allowed to scratch people that make jokes that bad. It's in my contract, but I forget which 'claws'.

"Okay, are we really going to have a pun off half way up this building?" Spider-Man couldn't believe he'd just said that.

"Why… is there somewhere else you'd rather be halfway up?" Catwoman smiled at the way the hero's head snapped back and she took the opportunity to flop backwards. The hero did exactly what she'd expected and launched himself after her. The thwip of a line being snapped out to ensnare her and save her life was also expected.

As the line caught around her leg and her downward momentum was reduced and she came to a stop she was pulled upwards. She arched her back as it happened and brought one hand around in a slashing motion, severing the line of her would be captor/saviour.

"Nice try Spider-Man". Catwoman purred as she flicked out her own line and moved in an intricate pattern. "Sorry I can't stay and play but I have places to be, and more importantly, places not be be." She watched him sit on the building and with whip cracks and pounces, she prowled through the Gotham night.

She cursed though when her pursuer arrived at the next building she was swinging to, simply landing there and sitting on it halfway up again.

"Tag, you're it," he said.

Selina's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed as she thought of something. "Alright, how the hell did you get the tracer on me?"

"Simple flight trajectories. I worked out where you would be and threw the tracer." He sat there, oozing confidence.

She stared at him disbelievingly. "At no point was I… wait, you mean even when I twisted?" This was an interesting development.

"It was a variable . You could say my aim was 'purr' -fect." Spidey said.

"Haw, haw, Spider-geek."

"And besides, I was enjoying the view." Spider-Man added shamelessly.

"You mean you got it on me when you were distracted?" Catwoman was rapidly re evaluating her new playmate. "I take it you're not gay after all."

"I got it on you way before then. I was talking about when you did the deadfall, off the building."

Her eyes narrowed and a thin smile crossed her lips. "I get the feeling you're a new meta?

"Meta? Ah, right, empowered individual Where I'm from we normally just get called 'Supers'. So are you-?

"No, I'm just that damned good. Anyway-"

Police loud hailes interrupted her. "Selina Kyle, you are under arrest. Come down with your hands in the air!"

"Whoop, speaking of places not to be… See you around!"

Spider-Man's first instinct was to go after her, but he shook it off. He was new here and his brief conversation with the woman had yielded results; besides saving lives, he had heard the name of the major hero of this city.

Batman.


	3. A Typical Night At The GCPD

Chapter Three

A Typical Night at GCPD

* * *

Oliver Queen lay back, his hands clasped behind his head enjoying his lunch break with fellow Justice League member, Barry Allen. The pair were better known to the world at large as The Green Arrow and The Flash.

Oliver grinned, "Your turn, Wally. Diana versus Dinah?"

Wally West snickered. Oliver was so very predictable on this subject that he didn't even have to use a microsecond to form his answer,. "Dinah, same as every time you pit a league lady against fellow leaguers. People might suggest you're a little bit biased there, buddy."

Oliver held up his left hand, smiling."It goes with the ring I bought her. It's a gold ring of power, mightier than Hal's, more binding than Sauron's."

"Yay!"

"You're happy about me getting all romantic?"

"Nah, I'm happy to find out that I'm not the only League member that can pronounce Sauron correctly."

Oliver blinked then. grinned from ear to ear. He threw up his hands before saying, "Hey, I'm a big fan of Legolas, can't you tell?"

A new voice sounded, "I read them, too. For some reason I found myself able of identifying with Eowyn. I would have been even happier if she had been the reason for the prophecy of the Witch King."

Oliver tilted his head. "Wasn't that the whole point oft the 'I am no man' speech?"

Barry leaned in, "Nah dude, the prophecy meant anyone of the race of man, men and women both."

Diana pulled a seat out and sat with them. She wondered how long it would take either of them to realise she'd put on her more revealing, bare legged, low cut costume. Responding to Barry's comment in the meanwhile, she said, "And whilst the prophecy mean Merry, Eowyn still remains strong in her own right."

"But she did disobey her King's direct order."

"True," Diana said. but I have to sympathise with her considering how many times I've disobeyed orders from my mother and even the gods…"

Barry sat bolt upright, "Speaking of mothers, I have to speak to mine. We're still catching up since the rebirth incident was undone. It still feels surreal, but in a happy way." There was a streak of, he sped off to make his visit.

Oliver smiled, "The fastest man alive and he's terrible at time keeping, But on a different matter,your royal highness, Dinah and I cordially invite you to our ceremonial renewing of our wedding vows.

Diana beamed. "I'm honoured. I would ask you about a dress code, but you seem a-"

"A little unperceptive to your current outfit? I think it makes people remember that you're the second most beautiful woman in existence, the first being Dinah of course."

Diana chuckled. "I can see the attraction. Just be glad that you put a ring on her finger before I did."

Oliver froze, his next quip forgotten. He had to wonder if that could have happened, Then he dismissed the thought.

"Really Oliver, the things people forget about me. Things like growing up on a women only island and practising martial arts with my peers."

Oliver saw the bait and wagged a finger at Diana, remarking. "There are plenty of men out there, A fair number of women too, who would have loved to be there, especially dressed like that."

Diana's smile curled a little sharper. "Themyscira is a hot island, Clothing was optional."

Oliver Queen just folded his arms and gave a wry shake of his head. "Alright princess, you win."

"Of course I do Olly, I am the niece of Victory herself, after all."

* * *

In a cell in GCPD central, the Joker sat quietly, smiling affably at his arresting officers, both of whom were sat across from him, tense.

"Soo... let me get this right, You've detained me and Harley for _foiling_ a bank robbery?"

Bullock growled. "There's an open warrant on you, clown. And sooner or later, we're going to figure out what you're planning!"

The Joker smiled. "I thought to myself, how can I pull off the funniest prank of the century and it hit me. like a Batarang, and trust me, I should know _that_ feeling!"

Renee Montoya took another sip from her lukewarm coffee and wished that she could do an impression of one of said Batarangs. What she actually said was, "Well, that makes me want to ask, how many fatalities were you working for this time?

"Why, detective, none at all, no casualties even!"

Renee glanced over at Harvey. only to see that he shared her sceptism and puzzlement. She looked back at the city's most insane resident, but she had to follow his statement up. "Alright, Joker, feel free to explain."

"Well, you know how people hone senses about their city when they're involved with the seedy underworld like we are?"

Bullock adjusted his hat, mostly to occupy his hands since the clown's comment had really wanting to ignore due procedure and just throttle the creepy bastard then and there. One look at Montoya's expression told him that she probably wouldn't care either. The thing that held both of them back from action was that Gordon _would_ care and neither officer would betray his faith in them like that.

"Oh really?" Bullock finally managed to growl.

"Yes, and those of us who dance the sanity conga have it dialled up to eleven. That lets us know when something is wrong in the city." His smile never wavered. "So believe me of all people when I tell you something _very_ important."

"What?" Both cops spoke at the same time

"Batman is missing. aAnd I can tell that you can both feel it."

The two GCPD veterans tensed but recovered in a split second. That though, was all it took for the Joker to notice.

"So," he continued. "the funniest thing I could think of in response was to show everyone how much safer the city is _without_ the bat. Which is why I'm going to be a model inmate, _until he returns._ Then, it's business as usual…"

The second door clicked shut and the maximum security shutters descended. Only then did Bullock and Montoya relax slightly. Montoya gave a whole body shudder saying, "I need to take a shower."

"I think I'll join.. I mean, go take one as well. "

"Yeah, probably for the best, Your Wonder Woman posters are a distraction." She gave Harvey a playful smack on the shoulder as she spoke.

"And your Wondie posters aren't, Montoya?" He stopped briefly to open the next door and gave her a sarcastic bow and part doffed his hat to her.

"Touche, Bullock. But before we part ways, we need to see the commissioner."

"Yeah. agreed."

* * *

The Watch tower monitor chimed, breaking Oliver Queen out of his daydream of matching skills with Legolas and Robin Hood. He hit the answer button, becoming slightly surprised to see Dinah's face on it. When she spoke, there was hint of a venom in her tone. "Arrow, I'm heading to Gotham, something's happened to the Bat, and it's got something to do with some creepy weirdo spiderguy.

Oliver felt a surge of anger as the word registered. There was procedure to follow though, so he asked her to confirm the source.

"Oracle," Dinah Stated tersely. Oliver decided that his rising fury was simply further proof that his and Dinah's bond was stronger every day. With that, he stalked off to find Diana and Barry, starting with the galley. A few words with them both shortly thereafter and two angry men and a concerned Amazon were heading out to rendezvous with Black Canary.

He stood on the roof, his coat billowing around him reminiscent of a cloak, as he resigned himself to the fact that his longest remaining subordinates, standing there with him were right, Batman was gone, at least for now.

The Bat been absent before and Gordon knew from long and bitter experience that as the news travelled through the underbelly of the city, the whole rotten stack would ignite. He glanced at his watch and sighed, "Alright, shut it down, he isn't coming."

"Sorry Commish." Bullock said. "With the usual loons out and about, as well as the gangs, we're outnumbered and outmatched.

"It gets even worse," Renee Montoya's voice was tight, her expression dark. "Two face has just been confirmed to be in town."

Gordon took off his glasses and pinched his nose. What else could happen? A split second later he regretted even thinking it.

"I like the signal, it beats using satnav to find the police station and it's not as though I'd be allowed to drive my car up the wall here, is it?"

The three cops turned, the garishly clad newcomer was not who they'd expected. Montoya and Bullock went for their guns but immediately found their hands stuck fast to their holsters, and their other hand stuck to the struts of the Bat signal. Gordon went for his own weapon, freezing in mid action when the red and blue costumed man now perched on the Bat Signal coughed.

Gordon's instinct and experience kicked in, taking in the speed with which the metahuman had disabled two of his best, and even had him beaten on the draw, all in one fluid motion. If this Spiderguy meant them any harm, there would be nothing he could do do about it.

Still, he rested his hand on the butt of his gun addressing the metahuman calmly. "What is it you want? Bear in mind that gumming my officers to this device is not a good first meeting with the GCPD for you, understand?"

"It wouldn't be," agreed spider-Man, "but my actual first meeting was with an officer by the name of Jack Lawson. He and his men were having problems with a real croc of a guy, until I balanced the scales."

Gordon stared. Facing down three armed and suspicious police officers, this guy had cracked a bad joke. He made a face like he had just spent five minutes smelling the aftermath of facing Croc's attack in a sewer. And then the guy continued talking..

The guy said, "Then I found myself playing extreme parkour with a sexy jewel thief. We hit it off and when I let her know I wasn't local, she whipped out a reply, even if we were driving each other up the wall. But to be like a pair of Calvin Klein's, and be brief, Selina said to talk to you, said that I'd know the signal when I saw it.

"Jesus Christ," Harvey said, feeling that the brief moment Spider-Man paused was like some kind of miracle. "If we agree not to go for our guns, will you quit with the jokes?"

James Gordon smiled tightly, taking the chance to make a point. "Alright, I've seen the report but this still wasn't a good move. If you're here to help like I think you are, stand down. I'll stand down immediately after, but you first, understand?"

Gordon watched as the other man lowered his hand, before practically skipping down from the signal light and spraying something on the white strands gluing Bullock's hand to his gun. True to form and temperament, the big officer snapped his gun from his holster, but could only stare as he noticed his gun hand was empty, The spider guy had somehow managed to take his weapon away whilst he was drawing it.

Gordon watched as Bullock tried again, this time, swinging fast at the spider guy's jaw. His hand was stopped by the newcomer and Bullock's fist was held tight in the smaller man's vicelike grip.

"I'm tired, wet, hungry and confused, not to mention nervous as hell, so I'm going to make mistakes. So first, I'm going to apologise for my screw up, then I'm going to let go. If you try to take me down, I'll web you to this light very firmly. I know this won't put me in your boss's good books so I really want to avoid that."

Bullock's face was reddening fast with as he strove to break free.

"Sergeant, stand down and take a step back. Spider, let him go. Now." Gordon was gratified by the way Spider-man released his officer immediately. Bullock obeyed too, though the look he shot the spider could accelerate global warming.

Gordon gave the spiderman a nod before indicating his other officer, who was no happier than Bullock about the situation. Unlike Bullock, the instant she was freed, she just leant on the Bat signal, folded her arms and glared. Gordon pinched his nose.

* * *

Maggie Hemmings was scared; she'd finished her late shift at 'Delicate' Deli, and had been making her way to the nearest bus stop. That was the thing with Bruce Wayne, even though the half hourly buses with driver and guard were unprofitable, he'd argued that getting people to and from home was profit in an of itself and besides, he'd said, "I can afford it."

She'd been cut off though by three raggedly dressed gangers, two men and one woman, She'd seen them and ducked down an alley, cursing the mistake as she'd made it. She cursed even more when they'd spotted her and given chase. Gotham bred predators and it was a miracle that its best predator was the Batman.

Trapped against a closed grate she dropped her bag and hoped her self defense classes would at least allow her a chance. Her hopes were dashed the instant the first man caught her arm and slammed her to the ground.

"Going to have some fun with this one!" He moved his mouth closer to Maggie's and she whimpered. She slapped at her attacker's arms uselessly and wasn't even able to do that when the girl of the group gripped her wrists.

The sounds of these drugged up scum were all she could hear, and she knew it was over…

...Except it wasn't. Three massive tendrils broke through the wall, and wrapped themselves around the gangers. Each was hoisted into the air andMaggie scrabbled backwards as she saw the green skinned woman stride through the new rubble, her eyes roving over each ganger, her mouth curling in a sneer.

"Humans." she practically spat the word. "And even then scum like you _barely_ count. At least there's some use for you." She stroked a large leafy stalk, purring, "Eat, my darlings."

The tendrils retreated back through the hole they'd made taking the doomed thugs with them. their screaming cut short. Maggie was torn between being relieved and horrified. She took the opportunity to scuttle away.

Her escape was cut short as green sinews cut her off. She turned to face her captor, the supervillain with green skin, hair of a bright red hue and a calculating expression on her face.

She spoke after a moment, her voice like the rustle on an autumn wind. "Empty your pockets, little worker ant." As Maggie obeyed, Ivy knelt down and smiled at the seed packets she spotted. She held one up and looked at Maggie.

"I-I'm studying horticulture at school, took this job to help pay my way through it. I want to join the EPA or the GreenWayne project."

"I know the EPA, but the other one… something to do with the rich kid?"

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, he's been buying up desolate real estate and having old buildings replaced with parks and woodlands. He's had one place upstate turned into an animal preserve."

"Oh, joy, some uber rich kid has pangs of conscience and is putting a bandaid on the gunshot wound." Ivy's sarcasm was unmissable. Maggie felt her rire rise now, determined that if these were her last moments then she would use them as well as she could.

"At least he's trying to do _something_. Would you prefer someone who doesn't give a shit to be the top dog? The buses run on clean renewables, the sewers are as clean as he can get them, and there actually aren't any in his newer buildings since waste disposal is managed by Themysciran technology!"

Ivy paused, amused by the little ant's tirade. She'd met Bruce Wayne and whilst the famous trillionaire was a foppish playboy, he was, admittedly, the least worst option. She made her decision. Placing one hand under Maggie's chin, she said, "Well, little ant, you're my worker now. Let's do some of the renovation Mr Wayne can't get away with shall we?"

* * *

Gordon checked what he'd just heard. "Spelt with a hyphen you say."

"Yup, Spider-Man."

Bullock looked puzzled. "I thought only chicks had those."

Montoya groaned. "Jeez Harv, two sexist references in one sentence?"

"Yeah, babe, you're right, I'm losing my grip. It shoulda been four."

"Only losing your grip on your sanity, Harv."

"I'm a cop, in Gotham." Harvey grinned when his partner failed to have an answer.

A few metres separated them from Spider-Man and the hero watched on briefly. He scratched his head and asked. "Are they usually like this?"

"No, usually they've gone back downstairs to get me more coffee and do the paperwork." The hint in Gordon's voice left his officers in no doubt as to where they should be.

The debate on whether Montoya would be more patronised doing secretarial work or making coffee trailed away, answered only by Renee's friendly retort about having to do the paperwork because of Bullock's spelling.

Gordon smiled ruefully at his officers' banter before turning his attention back to the vigilante. "Now we can talk properly."

Spider-man nodded,"Establish ground rules, the major players good and bad. and our allies. After that, I need to figure out where I can stay."

"Okay Spider-Man, sheesh that's a mouthful of a name. Is there anything shorter we can use?"

"Spidey would be fine. Now, as much as I'm feeling a little better that the local law enforcement have decided that it isn't 'arrest me, or 'shoot on sight' I need to concentrate on a few other problems. I have no money, and no shelter and the adrenalin rush that turns me into mister talky is wearing off. Can you help me with that?"

"Head down to the Gotham Grill house on Wayne Street. It's open twenty four hours and most of the GCPD eats there at one point or another. Tell them I sent you but don't get used to it."

"What about somewhere to stay?"

"If you have a set of civilian life skills, then try looking for work at Wayne Enterprises."

Spider-Man looked at Gordon curiously. "I keep hearing that name. And seeing it, too."

Gordon nodded. "You would. The guy practically owns the city and a lot of the infrastructure it runs on. He's one of the good guys, but a real playboy."

There was a short laugh from the hero. "You ever heard of a guy called Tony Stark?"

"No, I haven't. Anyway, I'm glad we met but we both need to get on wit things. My people will keep an eye out for your presence."

Spider-Man nodded, before extending his hand, which was hook firmly by Commissioner James Gordon.

Watching the young hero fling himself into the night sky, Gordon could only think to himself, _It would be me that has to deal with_ another _grief stricken orphan taking up crime fighting, wouldn't it?_


	4. Justice Can be Blinded

Chapter Four

Justice Can Be Blinded

Peter made good time to the fast food joint that the Commissioner had described to him, easily identifying it by the numerous GCPD squad cars parked outside. It was also the only place open on the block.

He leapt across the road to a streetlight, spun himself around it in a way that made teenage Russian gymnasts look rigid, and dropped to the floor. Numerous officers went for their weapons as he landed and Peter smacked his head against his hand, muttering, "Oy Vey,".

"Hold it guys! Ain't none of ya seen the news?" A voice broke out from the clutter of heavily armed coppers. "Hey Mikey, hit the GNC button would ya?" The voice seemed familiar to Peter but he couldn't quite place it.

A middle aged man behind the counter flipped the channel to Gotham News, where it was rerunning the escape and swift recapture of Killer Croc. Peter was then able to place the voice of the cop that had spoken when the man said, "And there I go in the nick of time, right out of Croc's clutches!"

"Lucky bastard if you ask me!" One of the crowd of officers called out, as several officers started holstering weapons.

Peter took his hand from his face and scanned the crowd of the relaxing lawmen. He quickly spotted the smiling face of officer Jack Lawson and waved cheerily, ignoring every gun still unholstered, mostly because his spider-sense was saying very little.

Lawson made his way over, clasping Peter's hand, shaking it firmly. He said, "Good to see you again, Webber. Guys," Lawson turned to his fellow lawmen, "we keeping those guns out for a reason?"

Peter was about to add in his own witty one-liner, when his stomach rumbled loudly, and Lawson grinned. "I think I can guess why you're here."

Peter replied, "Yeah, your chief, Gordon, he directed me here. I'm pretty glad to run into you."

"Janet!" Lawson led Spider-Man through the parting coppers, "Give Webber here two of your specials!"

"You saved our asses back there, so if you need anything, just name it." Lawson gestured two other officers over, and Peter recognised them from the scene. Lawson continued, "Let's get this guy fed and then sort him out." The others raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, then shrugged, murmuring assent and Peter thought he heard a comment about 'Meta' appetites.

Sitting across from his newfound 'friends', Peter decided that this officer Lawson could help him get more of a grip on his current situation. As he chewed his way through the steak, he considered how to start; but Lawson beat him to it.

Leaning close in he whispered, "You need to take a break son."

"Yeah," said Peter, "I really wish that was an issue, I mean short of stealing a fresh pair of underwear…"

Lawson just stared, before saying, "You're a homeless superhero?"

"Trans-dimensionally displaced to a point where I seem to have been interjected into an acceptably similar paradigm."

"Really, someone shoved through a wormhole and you ended up here because someone somewhere thought you reminded them of the Bat?"

Peter paused, before saying. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah well, back in the nineties my kids loved watching 'Wormhole X-Treme'. Picked up some ideas and lingo from that."

"And you live in Gotham, so weird stuff happens a lot, right?"

"See? You're adapting already!"

"So with that in mind," Peter looked around, before leaning slightly closer, and whispering, "where would a guy from another world go, then?"

Lawson leaned back, his instincts telling him that the meta across the table from him wasn't joking. He had an idea. Looking at the hero he said, "You can use my place to freshen up, but I hope you brought some other clothing for your day job."

Peter sighed, "Yeah, my day job…" Spider-Man cocked his head slightly, a smile creeping onto his exposed mouth, "any Pizza Delivery places lookin' to hire a costumed kook?"

"Hey, I'm a cop, and I'm still here thanks to you buddy, so I owe ya, but I don't think takeouts in Gotham city are gonna hire on anyone dressed as garishly as you!" Lawson looked him over, and shook his head.

Peter smiled, pushing the now empty plate away from him, accepting the comment and moving on. "Now I just have to figure out how to get clean, find some other clothing and somehow walk into Wayne Enterprises, a place I was advised I could probably get a job at, without any ID." Spider-Man seemed to drift off in thought, "I wonder if my social security number would work here?"

Lawson looked him over, and said, "I've got some old gear, some of mine, some of my oldest boy's before he left for college. You're about the same size. I'll meet you back here with them in an hour. Then you should head down to the Wayne Foundation shelter. They never turn anyone away unless they've got _damned_ good reason. It's also safe from predators."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, last guy that tried anything turned up on our radar again twenty minutes later, hanging upside down over a cement pit and with a broken arm."

"Batman?"

"Batman. We knew it was him from the method and the fact that the cement pit only had three feet of mud in it. Bats obviously hadn't told the guy the last part, judging by the way he was whimpering."

"Reminds me of a guy I know back home called Daredevil."

Lawson sipped at some coffee, saying, "Sounds like a stuntman turned vigilante to me."

When the doorbell chimed, Alfred Pennyworth set down his cup of Earl Grey tea gently upon its china saucer, before rising smoothly to answer. He went to the security monitor and a small smile etched itself across his features.

"Hello your Highness-"

"Diana will be fine, Alfred. As I keep telling you."

"Of course, your Highness."

Diana smiled, shaking her head resignedly.

Alfred greeted Oliver and Dinah as they entered, making a mental note as he always did when Dinah and Diana were in the same room. Enunciation would be _quite_ important.

A few minutes later, the guests of the Wayne estate were seated, and true to form Barry had managed to finish three meals before his friends had finished their starters. Not wishing to idle around, he did the dishes, read the library and freshened up a bit, and ironed out his suit.

Barry sat down at the table again, thinking, _Now I just have to figure out something to do whilst they finish their main course_.

Eventually the others finished their repast and they all took seats in the Bat lounge. Oliver gave the place and the room title a curious look, before turning to Alfred and asking, "Isn't that a little close to home?

Alfred chuckled,"I fail to see how it could actually be any closer to home, but yes, I do see your point. Please remember though that Master Wayne has been known to perform eerily accurate impressions of Batman, and that he even once said he couldn't sit on a jury concerning a felon brought down by Batman, because, and I quote, 'because I'm Batman'."

Ollie laughed, "I remember that now. I also remember him trying to impress Diana here with his growelly impressions."

Diana gave a small laugh of her own. "I complimented him on his accuracy, too. I made him smile with that."

Seated next to her, Dinah gave the amazon a sceptical look." That's hard to believe."

Barry snickered, "Yep, that's its own achievement!"

Diana said, "Not really, Barry, Bruce Wayne is quite approachable."

Dinah gave Diana a smirk as she said, "You're female, he's single, and you can beat the tar out of him. You have to admit,, he does seem to attract a certain type of woman doesn't he? Catwoman, Talia Al Ghul, Women's MMA champion, Gina Carano, Catwoman, followed by Ronda Rousey, Catwoman, and yourself, Princess."

"Not forgetting Catwoman." Oliver added facetiously, following the setup Dinah had prepared for him.

Alfred smiled at the banter, truly wishing that the meeting could continue in this vein. But there was the matter at hand. "Yes, well, as wonderful as this all is, now we're all sated and rested shall we get to work?"

"Very well," said Dinah Lance, "We have come here to try and investigate the abduction of Batman and how this intruder, -what are we calling him by the way?"

"Gotham news has been calling him, "Webcrawler'," Alfred stated.

"That'll do for now then." said Oliver. "Our next job is how to find him."

Barry Allen shook his head, "Nope, our next job is to figure out what he can do. The guy's pretty fast, tough, and if he's stronger than Killer Croc, then we want to strategise right."

Oliver stood up, obviously irritated. He poked a finger in Barry's direction."Diana's stronger, you're faster and Dinah can knock him for six. He's one guy against four major superheroes. It won't last more than five minutes. We'll see if we can go easy on him but his best option is to surrender immediately."

As the conversation continued, Diana frowned. Her friends were right to plan and it was noble of them to extend clemency to the new meta in town but her mind was fogged and she couldn't work out why.

She shook her head; there was something not quite right here but every time she tried to voice her concerns she found herself straining to order her thoughts. Her friend's emotional states were wearing her down. If she could just get her head clear, maybe she could identify the niggling doubts.

"Hey, Princess, you okay?" Dinah asked. "You look a little out of it."

I'm a little off for some reason, I wish I knew why."

"Ah, it's probably something to do with this Spider Jerk."

"Yes, I think it is." Diana gave a tired smile. She felt that there was a grain of truth in her friend's remark but the nascent hatred had her concerned. Turning she gave everyone a wave and retired for the night. She hoped things would be clearer in the morning.

Dinah Lance-Queen frowned as her Amazon friend walked away. It didn't seem as though she was convinced of their action. Looking back to the remaining company she saw that they wore similarly sceptical looks. She waited for a minute, drinking some more tea, making sure that when she spoke. that Diana's superior hearing wouldn't let her hear her next words.

Raising a hand to get the attention of Barry and Oliver, She said quietly, "Diana looks out of it, I think we should set off early tomorrow and let her sleep in. All in favour, raise your hand and say, aye."

The vote was unanimous.


	5. Bat Plan Six One Six

Hell's Kitchen seems to breed shadowy vigilantes. Now, there're two of them

* * *

Bat Plan Six-One-Six

Night had fallen in Hell's Kitchen and the heat was helping this pressure cooker of a neighbourhood live up to its name. At least it was dark, which fit his usual modus operandi. Then again, being hurled into what was extremely likely to be a parallel Earth- no, scratch that, he'd been down that particular rabbit hole often enough.

A shrill scream cut off his train of thought and he snapped his attention to the assault in progress. It was a sight that never ceased to sicken him, a group of testosterone addled morons thinking that being stronger than the woman they had cornered. gave them the right to abuse her.

The first second of the fight saw two Batarangs fly to their targets, and the scum hit the ground a split second later. The next second saw Batman drop from his perch three storeys up and land heavily on the third of the sextet.

In the third second of the fight, the last three men saw their assailant and found their wits.

"We can take 'im-!" One of them he lunged at Batman, only to find that the man in the cape and cowl had already been lunging with his own punch as he'd landed.

In the fourth second, Batman turned, his cape whirling around him, obfuscating his movements. The thugs didn't hesitate to leap at him though... only to find themselves sprawled on the ground two feet in front of the caped crusader. Small welts were forming on their faces where the swishing cape had whipped them both, before hammer blow punches knocked them out.

In the fifth second, Batman waited, checking to see if any of the felons rose again.

The sixth second was when he turned to the woman and asked. "Are you hurt?" When she stuttered out a nervous 'no', he was satisfied and bound the unconscious men with zip ties from one of several pouches adorning his belt.

Finished, he turned to go but was halted by the woman calling out, "Who are you? Are you the Daredevil?"

Several thoughts sped through the mind of the world's greatest detective as the woman spoke. _She's safe now, I can see she's dialled nine-one-one. Who is this Daredevil she's mentioned?_

"I'm not Daredevil." With that, the caped vigilante fired off a grapnel line and whirred skywards and onto one of Hell's kitchen's rooftops, and out of sight.

He remained perched there for the seconds it took for the Police patrolman to arrive, and he could see the woman aping motions, as she attempted to describe to the man what had happened. Satisfied he had no further business, he dropped further into the concealment of the struts of a water tower.

He tapped a few invisible buttons on his gauntlet, and a seemingly holographic display zoomed into place, which only he could see. However this presented the Dark Knight with a new problem beyond being misplaced in New York. The Bat-link wasn't connecting to the Batcomputer, this in in itself was not a problem, as he could use his technology without the link, but there were few things that could prevent communication. Worse still, he wasn't picking up any Wayne Tech at all.

That certainly narrowed down the possibilities, short of being in an entirely different universe. He hadn't detected any jamming, so he wasn't under attack. Wayne Tech was in nearly every major city in the world, so he wasn't out of range. Was he out of time?

"Hello." The voice behind him was unexpected and the tone was neutral. It was one he used himself quite often. Turning slowly he saw a man stood on a strut, unperturbed by the four storey drop behind directly behind him. The man was wearing a dark red suit not unlike his own (minus the cape), with a cowl sporting short ears or horns at the top. And somehow the newcomer gotten to where he was, completely undetected. That impressed the caped crusader.

Batman turned to face the speaker, rising swiftly but calmly. The other man seemed physically fit, if a patch on the scrawny- maybe wiry would be better term- side, and was only half a foot shorter than Batman. This didn't seem to be causing the devil any hesitation though. If the the red costume, with its horned cowl hadn't been enough of a clue to his identity, then the stylised criss-crossing double D's on the tunic were.

"You're the Daredevil," Batman said in a tone a little more intimidating than the one Daredevil had used. The woman below had thought he was Daredevil and if she thought that due to the swift and brutal takedown of her assailants, then it was a safe bet that the man was a trained fighter. Or maybe it was just their shared fashion sense.

Batman continued, "By the way you announced your entry, I'm presuming you want to talk."

A small smile formed on the red clad man's lips as he replied, "At least for now. What happens in the next few minutes is down to how this conversation turns out. And that's down to you. "

"I agree." Batman had to suppress a (very) small degree of amusement. The man seemed relaxed but he could tell this red Devil was ready for action, and his voice was pitched just right to convey a level of threat, even whilst leaving room for negotiation.

However, Batman (and certainly Bruce Wayne) had never heard of the Daredevil. And it was rare for him not to have some record on a vigilante or superhero.

"Those guys down there deserved what they got and now they're in the right hands," Daredevil paused, seemingly looking over the edge of the roof at the police below. "That said, I've never heard of you and you're in my city. So, you want to tell me what brings you over the Hudson?"

"The Hudson Bridge."

Daredevil smiled. "I know you didn't use the Hudson Bridge. You can either play it straight, or we do this the hard way."

Batman's attention was drawn away from Daredevil, and to his interface as he tapped a few more commands. He noticed that Daredevil almost visibly tensed, but immediately relaxed as Batman spoke; "I don't even think I'm in the right New York, so by extension I'm on another Earth. I'm not even sure how I got here."

"Oh, so you're one of those..." Daredevil muttered.

"Those?"

"A tourist." Daredevil spoke with a lighthearted tone, as he hopped down from the strut. "But don't worry, I know a guy who might be able to help. And if he can't. then there are some other guys. And I think at least, one girl."

There was a long pause.

The red masked vigilante offered a friendly smile as he moved past the other guy. "I'm kidding about being a tourist. Seriously, someone crosses between worlds and loses a sense of humour. So what do I call you?"

There was a brief, but tense pause, "Batman."

* * *

Some of those who cooked up trouble in Hell's Kitchen this night were served a double helping of vigilante. Bullets flew and as grumours began spreading that Daredevil truly was from hell and could be in two places at once.

"I'm telling you Stacy, it was bad enough Daredevil turned up!"

"Geez Louise, that's why you have guns!"

"Hey, I told you to stop calling me that! Do you want a broken arm?" Freddy Fast Fingers looked at his old number running friend and shook his head. "What's got into you guys?" He scoffed, but his smile faded when sparks flew from the wall and all he felt was pain in his head as he collapsed.

Stacy stiffened in horror as he heard a small metallic clink, shortly before smoke began billowing out of it, causing him to stumble backwards through it, one hand over his mouth. He never made it as something coiled around his ankles and whipped him skywards. All of this happened in seconds and he could hear screams of terror now. It took most of one of those seconds for him to realise he was screaming.

"Quiet. Your screams are making it hard for me to concentrate on holding this rope."

Stacy's blood went ice that voice spoke again. "You are going to tell me where you got the guns from. "Now."

Stacy shuddered. "I can't! They'll kill me!"

"So would this fall. TALK!"

He talked.

After a rapid clear out of the gun runners, some lower level drug dealers and a bunch of dirty cops, the two men stood high above the streets watching and listening to news reports, some of which were claiming that Daredevil could now summon giant bats to help him.

"Seems that we work well together, Batman, and from what I'm hearing, we're scaring the bad guys into hiding, or quitting."

"Or putting them in traction."

"Works for me. I made a call by the way. I contacted an old acquaintance of mine who specialises in strange happenings. He told me that he can reverse the spell that sent you here."

"Your friend is a magician?"

"One of the world's finest."

The phrase made Batman crack a very small smile, considering what the press back home had dubbed him and Clark.

"This magician, can he get me home?"

"Yes, but due to Someone called 'Felix Faust' interacting with a spell from our world, the mystical conflux is too unstable to send you back immediately, or to retrieve anyone from your world. Whoever's over there, they're on their own. Since Doctor Strange told me that-

"Stop," said Batman abruptly, as a thought crossed his mind. "Doctor Hugo Strange?" It was not a pleasant thought and he tensed.

"No," replied Daredevil swiftly, noticing Batman's increased heart rate, " Doctor _Stephen_ Strange, Master of the mystic arts, once the world's top neuroscientist, and until recently, the Sorcerer supreme."

"Your friend is a man who combines the knowledge of the deepest workings of the human mind with Magic. That, in the wrong hands possesses terrifying potential."

Daredevil replied. "We know. We've had to deal with it before. It took fifteen magicians, ten powerhouse heroes, the Fantastic Four, and a combined team of the X-Men and Avengers to deal with his group. We were lucky they broke through Gaia's mental hold on them by themselves."

Batman considered the Injustice league, and Doomsday, andother godlike entities, and considered what it took to stop them. "Yes," he said. "One more thing, as I was being forcibly removed. I thought I saw someone being sent through to my world. A man in a red and blue suit with webs and a wide eyed bug mask."

Daredevil groaned. "Well, at least we can be pretty sure we know where Spider-Man is now."

"Gotham."


	6. Putting the Pieces Together

Chapter Management Edit Chapter

Chapter 6: Putting The Pieces Together

* * *

Peter Yawned and stretched, blinking at the unfamiliar surroundings for a few moments before the sizzling of bacon caught his attention.

Jack Lawson called over cheerfully as he spotted his houseguest rise. "Morning Webb- Pete!"

Peter was confused for a moment before he remembered that he had told Lawson his civilian identity before he'd gone to sleep. He'd decided that that having Lawson call him 'Webber' when he saw him in the city, because that was the only name he knew him by was far from ideal. There were probably extremely few situations where that would, or could occur.

Peter though, was a man who'd had a psychic as a guide (which was a sore point at the moment) and had been trained, and often beaten, by a soldier from World War Two. That same soldier, Captain America, had spent decades frozen in a block of ice in the Arctic Circle, before it was hurled into the sea by the King of Atlantis. And that whole chain of events had been started because Johnny Storm had thought some bearded amnesiac he had run into in a bar, had reminded him of the Sub-Mariner. And he'd been right.

Peter shook his head. Sometimes his life was insane enough to give Wade Wilson a run for his money. What he said though as, "Morning, officer, I hope I haven't gotten a parking violation!" Peter grinned.

Lawson cringed. "Ah, jeez, Pete, save that for the bad guys, will ya?" He said that while handing Peter an older but still very functional laptop.

"What operating system is this?" Peter glanced over the unfamiliar splash screen and logos. All he knew was that it wasn't the Stark-built OS he was used to.

Lawson grinned, misunderstanding Peter's unfamiliarity with the laptop being due to it being a newer version. "I know, I never did like the changes they made to WayneOS Nine. Eight was much better."

"WayneOS, huh?" Peter nodded, figuring out the Operating System as he went. It was all familiar, but different in some ways. He'd seen the emblazoned Wayne logo all over the city, kind of brash, and far more obvious than Stark's logos. "Seems like this Wayne Industries owns the whole city."

"Pretty much." Lawson mumbled through a mouthful of breakfast.

"What can you tell me about its owner, Bruce Wayne?" Asked the displaced Peter Parker. "I mean, I know what the biographers have said, but-"

Lawson held up a hand and stopped Peter speaking, to give him the answer. "Well, you already know he's richer than Midas, and was orphaned at an early age. He's quite the philanthropist, and he's always been a friend to the city- heck, like I said, he pretty much owns the city."

Lawson's face wore a coy smile as he continued, "The man has an eye for female company; I remember a buddy of mine telling me something," Lawson paused for a moment, recounting the tale Sergeant Montoya had told him. "He once managed to make the Russian Ballet troupe cancel their Gotham tour, and absconded with them to the Philippines abroad his private yacht for two weeks. I guess money can get you nearly anything."

Peter grinned. "He's beginning to remind me of someone I know back home..."

"Okay," said Lawson, not really having any idea who that person would be. He shook his head and continued, "There is however something about him that doesn't ring true. He looks like a big likeable idiot, and at first glance it looks like his company's C.E.O. Lucius Fox does all the business for him. But I've seen Bruce Wayne do live interviews, and reporters who underestimate him tend to find themselves turned around, embarrassed with no idea how the hell it happened."

"Charisma," said Peter. "Anything else you can add?"

"Well, he was framed with a murder charge a while back, and he evaded the authorities for over a month. The guy's got connections."

"You think he might actually be Batman or something?" Peter's suspicions ran deeper as he half jokingly aired them.

Lawson broke out into peals of laughter, and he had to wipe his eyes clear as he answered, "Christ, no! That playboy ducks and dives away from trouble, gets bundled into a car and whipped off to Wayne manor or some other place. You'd never see Batman, and Bruce Wayne anywhere near each other."

Peter nodded, putting a mental jigsaw together in his mind. "What about by the law? Being a cop, you'd know, right?"

"Sure Pete," Lawson finished off his cup of coffee. "The guy's a straight arrow, a few parking tickets here and there, interfering with a crime scene or two, but that's Bruce Wayne for you. He was trying to help and got a little over enthusiastic. He is something of a trouble magnet though. He's been kidnapped twice."

"And the GCPD rescued him?"

"Batman did." Lawson responded dryly, having been on that operation.

Peter's eyes narrowed at that and after a moment he added, "I guess that would rule him out if he really was Batman."

Silence fell between the two men, and they finished breakfast. Peter pushed the laptop aside having finished what he'd been doing on it. "Thanks for the loan."

"Anytime," Lawson smiled standing from the table and pulling his police jacket from the back of the chair. "Why the sudden interest in Wayne?"

"Just curious about the man and his business empire; and I think they are a good place to start."

* * *

It was still early when Peter stepped out into this strange new city, walking down the busy city streets towards the centre of Gotham, and the monolithic looking Wayne Enterprises building.

As he went, he took in the feel of his newfound environs, allowing himself to become a part of it's ebb and flow. From what he'd already experienced, along with what he'd read, he concluded that the city lived on a knife edge. The odds were stacked against law enforcement and the existence of Batman barely kept the odds even. There were even debates online about whether or not he made things worse, by encouraging the likes of the Joker to terrorise Gotham City.

"Threat or menace, huh?" He muttered, recalling the many times that Jameson had made similar accusations about him. Sighing, he strode on, deftly threading his way through bustling morning streets.

It was about forty minutes later when he arrived at Wayne Enterprises, pausing just outside the main entrance to his destination, to take in the whole architecture of the building with awe.

"Here for a job interview are you?" The voice sounded aged and experienced, and made Peter turn, to see a well dressed, silver haired black man studying him intensely. If eyes were windows to the soul, then this man's soul ran deep.

"Yes," replied Peter, "I'm here to talk to a mister Lucius Fox. Do you know him?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "I've known him my entire life."

Peter looked at him, then his eyes widened and he extended his hand, "Pleased to meet you Mister Fox, I have a feeling I'm your Nine O'Clock."

"Nine Thirty actually, Mister Parker." Lucius said in a tone that almost reminded Peter of Robbie Robertson. "And I'll just add that so far it's going well. Out of towners nearly always ask me if I can help them find myself."

"Maybe they were all Buddhists?"

Lucius chuckled at that, and then motioned towards the entrance with the Wayne Enterprises logo emblazoned above. "This way Mister Parker."

Peter was about to reply, but froze. Sounds, smells and sights seemed to slow down all around him as his mind buzzed. Even as his Spider Sense activated, he was already locking in on the cause. It took him mere microseconds to react to the shot that had been fired before even the bullet or sound had reached them. The target; The man whose hand he was shaking.

Without wasting time Peter thrust the older man down as the shot zinged past just an inch from where Lucius's head had just been. As he hit the ground, the pavement slab just behind him shattered from the impact of the high-powered round, sending chaff and stone dust up into the air.

The sound of the shot was just a second behind the impact, as Peter pulled Lucius up and towards the building entrance. "Get inside, sir!"

As Peter pushed the man through the large glass doors, security guards started reacting and shielding them as an alarm blared out. Lucius had been expecting a second shot, but none came, which told the C.E.O. of Wayne Enterprises that the shooter knew a thing or two about the makeup of the building. All the glass was impervious to most types of shot and could withstand concussive impacts up to that of a missile high tensile glass had been based on a formula of his own work, though he doubted it would stop someone determined enough. It never had in the past.

"Are you okay Mr. Fox?" Peter asked the older man.

"I'm good, no injuries Mr. Parker." Lucius began. "Are you alright?"

Upon a lack of response he turned, to see that his nine thirty appointment had vanished.

* * *

Spider-Man hurtled through the Gotham air, a red and blue blur as he scanned the rooftops, working out the possible vectors and vantage points that could have been used. It didn't hurt that he was familiar with the skills and tactics of a certain sociopathic former Marine.

His Spider Sense continued to guide him, as he perched on the side of a wall. He leapt away, spinning through the air to his next vantage point, closing the distance between himself and his quarry. There were only so many viable angles for a sniper and the hero was capable of working all of them out, cross correlating them and correcting his course to compensate: All at the same time.

* * *

After his failed shot, Deadshot could pack and be gone in under a minute, a part of his skill set that marked him as one of the best in the world. The fact that he'd missed his target was of some concern for the assassin; what he did was summed up in his chosen alias and he never missed.

Until now.

He hoisted his pack as he hopped over the side of the building and onto the fire escape with a reverberating clang. As he landed a white strand of something latched on to his rifle pack, and before he could react the bag was pulled from him, nearly sending the sniper sprawling.

Deadshot recovered quickly, and his eye's didn't have far to follow his erstwhile bag as it dangled before him, held by a red and blue suited kook with a web pattern all over his costume.

"Hey buddy," Spider-Man started, "I think you dropped this." It was a terrible quip, and Spider-Man knew it as the shooter's eyes briefly flicked between the bag and the displaced hero.

In a swift motion that Spider-Man almost missed, the shooter somehow had two unusual looking guns in his hands, and began firing at him. Peter was almost disappointed, but he wasn't above a bit of morning exercise in an alternate universe (not that he had any choice).

The bullets from the machine guns tore into the brickwork of the building he was on, kicking up dust and mortar as Spider-Man leaped away from the wall; spinning as he fell through the air between the buildings, he threw the bag at the under hanging lip of the roof opposite, and a little web fluid later it was secured there.

* * *

Deadshot cursed, and wasted no time as he darted down the fire escape one floor, before vaulting over the railing and leaping between the two buildings (over an alleyway many storeys below). He covered the drop expertly and braced as he smashed through the window opposite.

He dusted himself off and took in the apartment hallway he'd crashed into. As he started to move, something tugged on his back. Before he could properly react he found himself pulled back through the window and up over the roof of the previous building, tumbling as he landed.

He stood up, turning and raising his arms at his red and blue foe, who landed a dozen metres away on top of a roof vent. The figure even had the gall to wave at him cheerily. "Hey!"

"Hi..." Deadshot's trigger fingers twitched as he responded.

"Look, I don't want to infringe on your second amendment rights or anything, and I'm sure you have a good reason to shoot Mr Fox. But listen, I wanna level with you. That's not g-"

Deadshot snorted as he listened to the chatty voice from under the mask and fired, blinking as his shots sparked against metal, peppering dents where the bug eyed freak had just been.

"-onna happen on my watch, You see I've never agreed with fox hunting!" Spider-Man landed on the tiered roof above and just behind the assassin.

"Shut up freak!" Deadshot turned to fire at Spider-Man's new location as he leapt into the air.

Spider-Man's webbing snagged their targets perfectly, and as he somersaulted over his quarry, yanked the man and his wrist mounted weapons to the floor, hard.

"We all have off days, it's nothing to beat yourself up over!" Spider-Man fired off a succession of web-lines, weaving a steely silk prison around the villain and securing him to the roof. "See how roof less I can be?"

Deadshot craned his head to look at his captor. "So you are GCPD's Webber. Then it's true that Batman's missing."

"How would I know? I've never met the guy. And besides I'm new here." Spider-Man hopped onto a ledge and he crouched facing the marksman.

* * *

The gardens, steps, fountains, and pavements that marked the grounds just outside the front of Wayne Enterprise's central skyscraper (one of the tallest and very deliberately centralised buildings in Gotham) was a swarm of cops and police sirens in the morning light. Officer Jack Lawson had not long been on duty when the alarms were tripped, which called probably half the downtown police force to the building.

It was just his luck that he'd had to've been one of the first on scene. It meant he'd spent the last half hour cordoning off the scene and gathering witnesses. Not to mention interviewing the top man himself. Not Wayne of course, that Playboy was probably off in some safe cave somewhere, but the standing C.E.O. Lucius Fox.

Lawson stood in the sunlight just outside the building as he watched Police Chief MacKenzie 'Hardback' Bock approach.

The man who stood in for Commissioner Gordon during his off hours seemed to falter and come to a dead stop staring upwards with a bemused expression on his face. "What in the hells of Arkham?!"

"Sir?!" Lawson followed his gaze to see the struggling form of Deadshot secured to the facing side of the building, covered in a viscous webbing that was becoming a familiar sight to him. "Out the door for five minutes..." He muttered.

Lawson could see a large shoulder bag with a sheet of paper webbed to it dangling below the captive. He couldn't read it all from here, but he could make out the largest word inscribed on it: 'Evidence'.

"Lawson!" MacKenzie barked as he came abreast of the Officer. "Take that man into custody."

* * *

It was a few minutes later as cops and the fire service were retrieving Deadshot that Peter chose to approach the pair of Officers that were now stood in the lobby of the building. As he came within ten feet, Bock said without turning, "No closer please, this is an ongoing investigation."

"Yes, I know, I was here for an appointment when it happened. I was hoping to find out when I could speak to Mister Fox. And give you my witness statement."

Bock and Lawson turned to face the man; and both had very different facial expressions (for reasons that Peter knew very well in Lawson's case), as the Police Chief nodded. "Best if we conducted our business outside mister..?"

"Parker; Peter Parker."


	7. Spider-Search

Chapter Seven

"Mister Parker. Peter Parker." Chief Bock repeated the name Peter had given him in confirmation, "This is officer Lawson. He'll handle the rest of your interview, sorry to detain you for so long Mister Parker." Bock gestured to the ensuing crowd that had gathered and the police line keeping them back, as he continued, "As you can see, things have gotten quite busy and with the media dubbing this Webber guy GCPD's problem, you can understand it draws in more than just your usual crime watchers."

Officer Lawson gave Pete a knowing look, "I don't think of him as a problem, chief."

Mackenzie Bock gave Lawson a steady stare, recalling the pretty recent events of the past few nights; hell Lawson had come within seconds of being a snack for Killer Croc, and it was this Webber guy that had saved Lawson's ass.

"Well tell that to city hall, Lawson," Bock retorted sourly, and watched Lawson wince, the junior cop fully aware of the media circus that he was referring to. "Make no mistake, I'm glad he pitched in, but you know what I've have to deal with since, hell I had Wonder Woman march through my door just this morning, and on the wrong side of my coffee."

Bock gave them both a tired look and turned, walking away into the swarm of forensics and uniformed officers.

Lawson leaned a little closer to Peter, "Yeah I saw her leaving his office as I clocked in, and he didn't look very happy about it. She's quite..."

"Who is Wonder Woman?" Peter interjected, questions on his mind.

Lawson gave Peter a sceptical look before shaking his head, "She's the current head of the JLA."

"The what?"

Lawson's expression changed to one of incredulity. "You're kidding right?"

* * *

Diana looked up at Alfred Pennyworth as he entered the reception room. He'd brought with him a tray upon which were laid out a continental brunch of sorts, and a steaming silver pot of tea. The food and drink were much warmer than the atmosphere between them..Except for the chilled Greek yoghurt and even that was close thing.

"Thank you Alfred," she said calmly, "that will be all."

"Your Highness-" Alfred began, his voice betraying frustration at being unable to convince the Amazon warrior of the importance of bringing the miscreant known as _Webber_ to justice.

" _Dismissed."_ Diana's tone was cold as she gave her order, hearing the loyal servant sigh as he walked away. She still had no idea why her friends had acted so dishonestly towards her, but being who she was, she continued to grant them the benefit of the doubt. The silver lining in this cloud was that she was able to change her schedule to allow a visit to Oracle. It would still have to wait for the discomforting but unavoidable conversation with the errant trio, though.

She switched the television channel to Gotham City News, looking for any new mention of Webber. It wasn't long before she found what she was searching for, as the news was now a flurry of discussion over the attempt on Lucius Fox's life and the now secured assassin, Deadshot.

Radio jock, Jack Rider was there with his usual speculation about Batman having a new sidekick, but that wasn't who drew Diana's attention; it was an officer who looked like he'd been around Gotham, serving in the valiant echelons of the beleaguered GCPD for years.

The officer didn't have the same expression as his colleagues. Instead, this one had more of a weary knowing look, one that told the long lived Princess that this man knew more than the rest. And that meant she'd be speaking to him soon.

* * *

Barbara Gordon cursed and threw off her headset, having watched the GCPD apprehend Deadshot who'd been packaged up nicely for them by Webber. She chided herself for admiring the speed at which the miscreant had taken down the famed assassin, and briefly wondered why _Webber_ was even helping the Police; a thought she dismissed it quickly.

"He was at Wayne tower. But since the two of you are here," I guess you didn't find him." She turned to face Barry Allen, brushing a lock of sweat drenched hair from her face. "I thought you were _the fastest man alive_."

"Well," started the red clad superhero with the yellow lightning symbol, "I can't be everywhere at once. By the time I arrived there was no sign of him."

Barbara gave him a sour look. The whole point of him being here was for them to be as close to being everywhere at once as possible. She let it go and asked him, "did you speak to any of the cops, like Chief Bock?"

"I didn't want to get in the way of the GCPD."

"Well I didn't want Batman to be missing, so whatever this Web-head is up to, it _is_ that important!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Barry even blurred a step backwards.

"Hey Barb," the experienced voice of Oliver Queen leaned in, "lay off of the kid. We've tried on two occasions now, but this guy is fast." At the pointed look he received from Barry, he shook his head. "No not _you_ fast. But quick enough. We'll get him. We have to."

Barbara narrowed her eyes. "You'd better get him. Seriously, why are you always late?" She gave her hapless ally an exasperated stare, and Barry wilted under her gaze. "Seriously, there's three of you to cover the city, but according to my feed, less than five minutes after you," she pointed at Barry, "passed the Wayne Enterprises Building, Lucius Fox was in protective custody, Deadshot was wrapped up in some seriously creepy binding, and you' weren't even in the city, where were you?"

"I was getting a hot dog!" Barry replied.

Barbera's eyes glinted. "Where from? _Germany_." The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"They do do the best hot-"

"I. Don't. Care."

"Hey!" Barry said defensively, "If I could _actually_ be everywhere at once, firstly, I wouldn't have any problems with any of my own opponents, secondly, _you're_ the person with surveillance network and we've got communications worked into our outfits, so why didn't _you_ tell _u_ s where Webber was. Or did you miss him too, huh?"

Barbara's eyes narrowed even further at the accusation, a retort ready on her lips. she started pushing herself upright, momentarily forgetting that her legs did not work. She remembered this as she pitched forwards, putting her hands out to protect herself from a hard landing.

She hadn't needed to as Barry blurred to catch her. He smiled, slightly embarrassed, even as he quipped, "Looks like I'm fast enough to catch someone, hey?"

Barbara sat back down in her chair, growling irritably, in part at Barry and in part at the situation. "At least I saw you move?"

Oliver Queen smiled as the other two continued to look embarrassed before chipping in, "Ah, good to see that you're remembering who it is we're really trying to take down. So, what ideas do we now have on taking down this Spider-dweeb?"

Oliver glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see his wife, but Black Canary had decided that it didn't take all three of them to talk to Barbara, though Oliver was now beginning to suspect that she had simply known the reception they were in for..

He thought of Dinah had often told him when they were alone, how much people tended to underestimate him, thinking of him as nothing more than a second rate Batman. He smiled at the irony that had him here, in pretty much that role.

Admittedly, calling his urban warfare plane _The Arrowplane_ and his underground base, _The Arrowcave_ , hadn't helped. To make matters worse, it had been Harley Quinn of all people who had given them both better nicknames, _The Shaft_ and _The Quiver_ respectively.

" _Arrows are also known as shafts, ain't they?"_ Harley had said, " _And they come out of Quivers."_

" _Hey! That's - actually a better idea."_ The conversation had gone something like that, anyway.

"So, let's give the better half of my marriage some back up?" He said before adding, "And you both know I mean Dinah."

His friends gave him quizzical looks and Barry asked rhetorically, "Who else could you mean?"

Barbara chuckled at that and returned to her task of infiltrating every possible surveillance system across the Arkham River, over in Gotham.

She was partway into the task when all of the systems tasked with co-opting the Wayne Enterprises main building beeped and went dead. Leaving her with a one block dead zone centred around the towering structure.

Most of her monitors flickered and went dark, excepting those that were surveilling Arkham Asylum and its surrounding environs. She slumped with a groan as her own systems found themselves over ridden by an external source alongside the materialisation of a stylised fox motif.

"Good afternoon Oracle," The image of Lucius Fox said, the tone cordial. "Since you are seeing this, allow me to remind you of a conversation your boss and I had a while back about too much power resting in the hands of one man. I made it extremely clear that if there were external links to this building then there was no need for a Chief Executive Officer. And that I would hand him my resignation. Note that I still work here in the same position."

"Understand this, Oracle, This building is off limits to you. Hell, it's off limits to Superman and before you ask why, consider that your boss has contingency plans for neutralising any compromised Justice League member, himself included. Perhaps you thought that the Bat family would be exempt? Nothing could be further than the truth, all of you are considered the highest priority: Alongside Plastic Man _._

"Plastic Man?" Oliver Queen said in a confused, quiet voice.

"Plastic Man," affirmed Barbara, her tone serious.

Lucius Fox continued, "If you attempt to infiltrate this building's system's again, I will assume that you are compromised and respond accordingly. And just to be clear, Kal does not enjoy visiting Gotham. Fox out."

"Does the Bat distrust _everyone?"_ Barry's tone was practically pleading. "Even himself?"

The trio glared at the now blank screen with gritted teeth. Batman was the world's greatest alright, but in this moment many other adjectives other than _detective_ were being considered.

* * *

Diana Prince flew through the Gotham air, wearing her most form fitting outfit (and iconic), thigh boots and top, bare legs, but with greaves that would snap down into place quickly enough for battle. Complementing this was her iconic lasso, hitched at the waist, the same lasso that she occasionally let her teammates _accidentally_ sit on.

She smiled as she recalled Guy Gardner giving a rather sweet comment about his teammate Ice. He denied doing so this to this day, but whenever he did, Diana simply patted the lasso.

Her good mood evaporated as she touched down at the Arkham Tower Observatory, her metahuman hearing alerting her to the 'silent' alarm going off. She stood and waited for the half second that it took for The Flash to arrive. Then she smiled tightly, saying, "Lead me to the others. Now."

The Flash swallowed and did as ordered, taking hold of Wonder Woman's arm. One blur later, the warrior princess from Themyscira was facing her teammates. Her ire rose as she saw the guilty looks flash across their faces. Green Arrow opened his mouth, managing to say, "Princess-" before she'd cut him off.

She glared at him, giving him a stop motion with her hand, " _No._ Don't talk, _Listen."_

The Green Arrow didn't even try to argue, as he knew that tone of voice very well. It was one That Black Canary had also used on him often enough, and him on her; a tone they'd used when they considered the other to have been moronic.

Wonder Woman pursed her lips then began in a low voice, "One of my closest friends is missing, one of the very few men allowed to set foot on Themyscira. Make no mistake , I am fully aware that he puts Gotham before everything else, even us."

She paused, surveying each of their face in turn. " That aside, we agreed to look for this _Webber_ as a team. And then you abandoned me. I do _not_ tolerate such behaviour."

Felix Faust paused in his latest endeavour as he felt vibration in the mystic weave he so regularly abused. He reached out, his eyes wide and a smile forming sinisterly on his lips as he recognised the reverberation as Amazonian in origin. What was more, she was angry. The spell hadn't taken hold like it should have, when she'd originally been exposed to it; but now...

This was his chance, to enhance the spell and affect an actual Amazon, exploiting her anger. He gestured swiftly, weaving intricate patterns in the air accompanied by arcane incantations, careful not to overplay his hand, it needed to be subtle.

There was something in the air that was off, Diana thought, something she couldn't quite place; and it was affecting her mortal comrades. She had obviously expected too much of them, they never could keep up with her, not even Barry. Endurance, even of the mental kind, was something she excelled at far beyond what they could. _Why do I even work with such beings?_

Diana shook off the thought as quickly as it came, these were her friends, and had fought many battles alongside her. _How can I ever doubt them?_

Looking at the three, she continued, "You all strive against impossible odds again and again. So much so," she chided (mostly to herself), "that I had almost forgotten that you are all only mortal. Oliver, your skill is incredible, but Artemis of Themyscira you are not. Barry, whilst touched with the blessings of Hermes, a Greek god _you_ are not. Dinah, daughter of justice, you fight and train as hard as any I have met, and it is that that makes me forget that you are not _actually_ an Amazon."

The trio stared back at her, astonished that Diana of all people would condescend to them in this manner.

Diana mistook her friend's expressions for ones of awe, which was only right in her view. She was, after all, the mightiest of Amazons; created from the earth by divine writ, in answer to Hippolyta's Supplication.

"Worry _not_ , my worthiest of mortal friends," she then proclaimed almost too theatrically, "for _I_ shall apprehend Webber!" And with a blur of movement, she was gone.

* * *

Peter found the Gotham Central Library easily enough. Hunkering down in the Wayne Trust research section, he rapidly flicked through the archive material concerning this strange city, the JLA, Wonder Woman, but something gave him pause as he settled on information pertaining to Gotham's notorious island asylum.

Just the little that was available for public scrutiny about Arkham Asylum made him shudder. The place made Ravenscroft seem lightweight in comparison. And the _worst_ of the usual inmates, _The Joker_ , apparently had no powers at all, just a regular if batshit crazy human: Just thinking about the crazed clown prince of crime made Peter's Spider-sense activate briefly, something he made a mental note of.

He continued his study, becoming engrossed in the articles he read sat and studied each of the Arkham escapees one by one, taking a good hard look at the many who were still incarcerated. A pattern was developing, he was sure of it. After all, it was becoming increasingly noticeable just how many of the people he was on the inmates list of Arkhams big six, and the members of the Justice League of America (bit specific, though. At least the Avengers were more globally named).

He shook away the errant thoughts and returned to his task, becoming more convinced that a pattern was forming with every entry. Bruce Wayne's similarities with Tony Stark (at least in Peter's mind) only served to reinforce that suspicion.

Bruce Wayne, Six feet two inches, blue eyes, owns a major multinational corporation. Slouches a little in photoshoots, seems like a fop, but still carries himself as if he's ready for trouble, if you know what you're looking for. And I do.

Peter's pocket vibrated as the cheapo smartphone (bought for him by Jack Lawson) hummed into life. It was one of those Cell Network introductory messages… He silenced it, as soon as he realised the time, and that the GCPD should have about finished up at Wayne tower now.

 _Time for my meeting with, Lucious. Hopefully..._

As he left, he found himself, grinning at the sight of a novelty shop. He sent a text to Lawson, amusing himself by imagining the cop's face when he saw the items Peter had bought, two canisters of silly string, One 'V' for Vendetta mask, a rubber chicken, a lighter and a fake potato.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Peter Parker was being escorted through two elevators and a variety of security checkpoints. Behind each of these checkpoints he could see heavily reinforced security doors that almost made the ensemble of security personnel look relaxed.

After a fifteen minute foray through the building, Peter finally arrived at the destination floor. He was then walked up to a reception like area, with a desk and assistant sat behind it. It was here that the Security Guards left him.

Peter hesitated for a moment as he looked at the empty and rather plush waiting area, before marching up to the desk. "Mister Peter Parker," he stated, "here to see Mr. Lucius Fox."

The person behind the desk barely glanced at him as they worked, giving Peter the barest of acknowledgements.

"I would have been here earlier," he continued, "but..."

"Mister Fox has been expecting you, Mr Parker. He left word that you were to meet with him as soon as you returned."

Peter grimaced, "Yeah, sorry about that. Things got outta hand, and then the cops showed up, and then their unending questions, and that Deadpool guy just wouldn't stop firing his mouth off."

"Dead Shot." The assistant corrected smoothly.

Peter gave the impression of being taken aback at the correction, "Sorry?"

"Deadshot," the assistant repeated. "That's the name of that guy the Webber took down this morning."

"Ah, right," was all Peter said.

The assistant finally looked up from their computer, a smile on their face. "You're not from around here, are you?" At Peter's head shake, they then just pointed towards some ornate oak doors, "Through there."

* * *

Peter Parker was finally sat across the desk from _Lucius Fox_ , who seemed to be in high spirits as Peter took the older man's proffered hand, shaking it. It was surprising to see the man smile so easily, because not more than five hours earlier he'd been the victim of an assassination attempt.

Lucius sat down, pressing a button under his desk, beckoning the man across from him to do the same as he smiled knowingly, and stated softly, "This room is cut off from the rest of the building, no audio or video. So tell me, _Webber_ , what brings you to Gotham?"

Peter blinked, looking nonplussed as he replied. "You think that I'm-" He smiled his goofiest smile.

The act was good, Lucius had to admit, but he worked for Bruce Wayne, he could already see the tells. He chuckled, "Mister Parker, do I think that he's you?" Lucius gestured for emphasis, "I sure do. You are after all, the person who shoved me, a one hundred and sixty pound man, practically flying into cover, without effort. On top of that, Deadshot was swiftly thereafter apprehended by GCPD's hero?"

Parker laughed, "Adrenaline, y'know, it does weird things, like allowing a seven stone Mom to lift a station wagon from her son, or fight off a cougar for her daughter."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow, pleased that Parker wasn't that easily cowed. He rose, and walked over to the large and Peter imagined rather bullet-proof, bomb-proof (hell if this place was anything like Stark Tower, Hulk resistant) windows, that looked over the city. The sky, and the sunlight reflected off of building tops seemed to have grown more orange since he'd arrived. Fox gestured for the young man to join him.

As Parker came over to him, Lucius chuckled.

"Let me tell you Mister Parker," the veteran CEO said, "that I have lived and worked in Gotham for decades and have survived sieges of madmen, plant women, undead abominations, and a hostile takeover by a legion of ninja women led by the daughter of the world's greatest eco , those are tales for another time, so…"

Parker seemed speechless, so Lucius motioned towards the window and continued, "Do you see it Mr Parker?"

"See what?"

"Yourself of course." As Lucius finished, an image of the red and blue bedecked vigilante known as Webber appeared as an almost ghostly three dimensional projection within the glass, with a profile of Peter Parker next to it.

A computerised voice spoke: "DNA scan complete: match confirmed."

Lucius saw the look of resignation in Peter's eyes, even as the young man asked, "How did you get my DNA?"

Lucius nodded in quiet acceptance of Peter's soft admission, just pretending to dust off his suit. Although both men knew what was really being said.

"When I touched your jacket earlier… Well then," Peter paused, perusing his thoughts on, perhaps, the most perplexing, and possibly paramount of his current ponderings. He met Lucius's gaze, steeling himself for what might be a prickly conversation. "I suppose," Peter began, "that this is the part where we stop playing games, and insulting each other's intelligence."

Lucius took his seat and motioned Parker to do the same. "Now, Mister Parker. Where would you like to begin?"

* * *

Cold night air whipped past as Spider-Man swung between the tall and gothic looking buildings of Gotham City. Dusk was settling into night as the dazzling array of city lights below almost reminding him of his home city. It'd taken him an hour or two to get a working overview of this city. Bridges, straits, corporate buildings, it was all a friendly, neighbourhood wandering Webber would want.

"At least I have an ally now, besides Lawson, that is. And Lucius was helpful in coming up with some _web-like_ fluid straight from the arsenal of the Bat himself. Must be great to be a billionaire and employ people like that."

"You talking to yourself, or are you just telling me your woes, Spidey-Geek?"

The feminine voice almost startled Spider-Man, as it purred into his ears, but there was no threat. Probably why his Spider-Sense hadn't been set off. He landed on the building opposite and turned to see her use a whip to swing across, and join him. "Hey, Felici- Uh, Cat."

"Fleecy arr Cat, hmmm… I don't know what you're implying there." She laughed at his masked but still perplexed look. "Don't worry Spider-Web, I'm kidding with you."

Spider-Man regarded Catwoman for a moment, thinking about how she was almost just as irritating as her counterpart to him in his universe. "What do you want, Cat?"

She turned upside down and curved her back bringing her face (plus more) close to him, "I'm just here to warn you, Spider-freak. The Justice League is on the hunt for you, and I hear that something weird is going on with that bunch, Wonder Woman and her pets. They say you're dangerous, that they might even have to kill you."

"How'd you hear that?" Spider-Man asked, moving his head back slightly. He could smell her aromatic scent, and the waxiness of her lipstick. He imagined she used that, and her more natural assets to her advantage against any of her adversaries.

"I'm a cat," she smiled, slowly somersaulting down the side of the building as she jumped away, "I hear a lot of things, Webber-Man. See ya around!"

"In that case, thanks for the warning," Spider-Man said quietly, mostly to himself as she disappeared into the Gotham night. "And if she can find me…"

* * *

The hour was late, and Lucius was just getting ready to leave his office. The day had in fact been even longer than most, and yet extremely informative; but he was used to unusual hours, and the occasional peril. It was then that his personal phone rang.

Picking it up from his desk, he answered, "Alfred, It's good to hear from you."

"And good to hear from you too, sir." Bruce Wayne's butler sounded extremely relieved, "I saw you had a run in with that Mister Webber today on the Gotham News."

"Indeed I did, old friend. It was a close one. But informative."

"You are lucky you weren't hurt."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Lucius responded, thinking back to the young man he'd spent most of the afternoon with.

"Perhaps," Alfred continued, "had you not been ushered in so quickly by your Security, you might have been at this Webber's mercy."

"I…" _at this Webber's mercy? Did he watch the same news report?_ "I see. Yes… perhaps you are right." Lucius answered carefully. As their conversation went on, it became clear that Alfred didn't seem to be himself, in fact he seemed have some odd obsession with this extremely dangerous new criminal known as Webber (or at least that was the impression he was being given). What was stranger still was the man who hadn't missed a beat in over forty years of knowing him, had completely glossed over the attempted assassination by Deadshot.

"After all," Alfred continued, "we wouldn't want to lose _you_ so soon after Batman's disappearance. It would be quite dreadful."


End file.
